


Celebration

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebrations, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, fun times we can have wh i le s u f f e ri n g in ice skating hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Everyone is out partying, celebrating their achievements for the season. Yuuri, however, is tired. Viktor suggests a more quiet, private celebration for the two of them.





	

The first thing Viktor did when they got back to the hotel room was tackle Yuuri into the bed.  
  


It knocked the breath out of him slightly, especially since Viktor was only _slightly_ bigger then him. The bed creaked with complaint when the weight was added abruptly, and Yuuri wriggled only slightly at first to escape the oncoming affection Viktor was preparing to lavish him with, but stopped when Viktor began to ramble giddy, excited and endless congratulations. Then that flurry of brief kisses all over his face came only seconds later, causing Yuuri to scrunch his face slightly in complaint, somehow managing to pull his arms up from under his body where they were pinned briefly.

  
Of course Yuuri wouldn't even be out of his costume before Viktor was all over him, smothering him with the kind of love that came after a grand achievement like this. But it was late, Yuuri was tired, and as much as he loved Viktor, he would really appreciate if he got off of him so he could take off this stuffy costume and change into something more comfortable. Sparkly outfits don't exactly spell bedtime to the mind, which he would love to crash into at the moment. His mind was tired, his body was exhausted, and he really just wanted to spend the rest of this day comfortably in some pajamas, in bed, and Viktor curled up next to him.

  
"Hey," Yuuri said, looking down at Viktor, who happily buried his face into Yuuri's chest. "Let me change first."

  
"No... No! Let's celebrate."

  
Yuuri would like to celebrate, but not like this. He could celebrate after he got the costume off. It was pretty to look at, but it felt so itchy to wear. He hasn't noticed up until now how uncomfortable it was to wear. But still, Viktor never really worded things so correctly, which caused his face to flush slightly at his words.

  
"We can do that after I change."

  
Or do whatever Viktor had in mind this time.

  
Viktor looked up at him with big blue begging eyes, but Yuuri pushed him up slightly, and though Viktor was unwilling - going as far to make his body limp so Yuuri would struggle just that much more - he managed to get up and set Viktor aside on the bed. Viktor huffed, but didn't complain, merely moving himself to be more comfortable on the space he now occupied.

  
His eyes scanned around the room for their suitcases, spotting them shoved in the corner near the bathroom. He could feel Viktor's eyes on him, waiting impatiently for Yuuri to change, but the second Yuuri had unzipped his bag and saw the clothes, he thought about how nice a shower would be.

  
"I think I'm going to shower too." Yuuri said absentmindedly, slipping the silver medal from around his neck off and setting it gently down into the suitcase. Staring at it felt surreal - a reminder as to what he was doing here in the first place.

  
" _Nooo_ , do that later. It may have not been the gold we both worked for, but I still want to celebrate your prize."

  
Yuuri paused.  
  


"I'm assuming that involves a lot of alcohol."

  
Viktor laughed. "You read my mind! Isn't it nice, though? We can spend our last day here underneath all the blankets while we watch movies and have a drink or two."

  
"You mean a drink or few." Yuuri mumbled with a smile, laughing slightly when he saw Viktor's expression drop somewhat. He crossed his arms disapprovingly, glaring at Yuuri from afar. 

  
Viktor clicked his tongue.

  
"Do you think now because you've climbed the podium that you're too good for me?"

  
Yuuri snapped his head toward Viktor.

  
"No! No, no. Uh. Call room service. I want - uh, whatever you want. Just don't order anything too heavy."

  
"Nothing too heavy." Viktor repeated, reaching toward the bedside table and glanced at the provided numbers taped to it, punching in the number for room service. Yuuri decided to make his shower quick and refreshing - enough to get the sweat that clung to his body off and to clean his hair of any oil. The shower was so tiny for a luxury hotel, but it did what it promised it would. He pulled on his pajamas once he got out, happy to feel the soft material cling to his skin. It was much more comfortable and bearable.

  
Stepping back out, he wasn't surprised to see Viktor clinging to a bottle of alcohol already. Well, at least he stuck to his promise. It didn't look too bad. And it was after a competition, so technically he would be okay to drink just a little right now. Yuuri didn't really over the top like alcohol (no, he isn't remembering the banquet and yes, he's going to force it out of his mind forever) but tonight, he deserved just a little.

  
"Finally," Viktor said as Yuuri dropped down next to him on the bed. "You took a quick shower. Luckily, room service was faster."

  
"Didn't want to keep you waiting. What did you want to watch?"

  
Viktor hummed. "Something romantic. I think I know a good movie for that."

  
Yuuri nodded. "Mmh. Do that then."

  
Viktor didn't move to do that first though. He grabbed the blankets he pushed down the bed while Yuuri was in the shower and brought them up over their bodies. The warmth of the blankets embraced him gently, making Yuuri sigh at the new found comfort. After they were settled, he glanced up at Yuuri with a curious express, then leaned closer ever so slightly so he could drop his head back onto Yuuri's chest once he seemed to come to a conclusion to his own unspoken question.

  
"Ah, you're sleepy..." Viktor commented. "I'm not surprised though. I suppose I should be glad our celebration is so quiet, yes?"

  
"I appreciate it. Everyone else is out partying right now."

  
"I thought you might like it like this."

  
Yuuri paused. It's not that he didn't want to have a big celebration - it might not be gold, but it's still a big deal - yet right now he just wanted to be alone with Viktor.

  
"But, we can have a big celebration sometime later. Right? Maybe invite everyone over. You know, like Christophe, Phichit, Leo, Guang-Hong..."

  
Viktor smirked. "Are you suggesting we recreate the banquet incident?"

  
 _Nope_. No. The images of all those pictures and videos being shown to him were going to be vanquished from his mind one day. He can't put up with that type of embarrassment. Laughing awkwardly, he shook his head. A celebration with his family and friends plus Viktor sounded nice. Maybe they could even bring in a lot of guests to the onsen for his silver medal celebration. That way he wasn't the only one benefiting from it.

  
After finding the movie for rent on the TV, Viktor reached over and laced one of his hands with Yuuri's, smiling softly as he used his other hand to flick on the movie.

  
"...You worked so hard. I'm so proud of you. I can't wait for the day I get to kiss your gold medal."

  
The movie began gentle enough it didn't break the atmosphere. Yuuri smiled.

  
"...Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> hi we're all in ice skating hell now bye


End file.
